


Trouble with Time Travel

by SandwichBandit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bellamione Coven's June Event 2020, Discord: Bellamione Coven, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandwichBandit/pseuds/SandwichBandit
Summary: The Dark Lord won. The scattered Order of the Phoenix is being hunted down by the Death Eaters led by Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione avoids a near death encounter with the wicked witch and gets her hands on one of the few remaining time turners.Will she be able to correct the timeline before it's too late? Or will she make it worse? Or are things even as they seem?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Time Travel Bellamione





	Trouble with Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this wasn’t something I was planning on writing today, but it looked like the stars aligned with the prompt.
> 
> Thanks to [appended](https://archiveofourown.org/users/appended/pseuds/appended) for helping with the title.

Hermione woke up with a start and everything came flooding back to her. Harry had lost. The Dark Lord killed him. The Dark Mark dominated the grey sky as the Death Eaters celebrated. The eerie green skull with the snake slithering out of its mouth marked the end of the battle. 

They lost. Everything they did was for nothing. Despite all their efforts, all the work she put into hunting down the horcruxes, they still failed. Harry Potter, their supposed savior was dead. Dumbledore was dead. And they would be too if they didn’t flee and scatter. 

Voldemort and the Death Eaters easily took over the Ministry. Then, they focused on hunting down the remaining members of the Order. Over the five years, they were very successful. Following Harry’s death at the last battle, the Order decided to fall back and regroup with the plans to ambush and kill the Dark Lord when he least expected it. 

The plan failed. 

Somehow, the Death Eaters found out about their plans. Bellatrix Lestrange, who now appeared to be leader of Voldemort's elite guard, showed up, caught them off guard, and decimated their forces. This was their last effort, and now, with most of the Order and the DA dead, this guaranteed the end for their side. 

Doom was upon them. 

Initially, Hermione considered herself fortunate to escape the counterattack, but over the past five years she now considered herself more cursed than blessed having to live life on the run. Being hunted down like a lowly animal by deranged, obsessive lunatics. She ceased being a person, now more like a trophy, the elusive mudblood friend of the ‘Boy Who Lived.’ Her death would be a sign, that you couldn't defeat Lord Voldemort, that you couldn’t escape him, if he wanted you dead, you would be. Resistance to his reign would be futile. Bellatrix would see to it. She would see her master’s will to its execution. 

* * *

Hermione woke up in pain and in a hospital bed. She wasn’t sure where she was or how she got there, but it didn’t matter. 

Bellatrix Lestrange was in the room with her. She came to finish the job. Probably slowly, by judging from her eyes. They were wide open like she was elated, like she was going to enjoy finishing the job she started back in Malfoy Manor. Hermione’s arm still burned from when she carved that slur into her arm. 

**Mudblood.**

Written slowly in a childish script located on her left forearm. 

Hermione noticed her wand lying on the table next to her bed. And in a split second, snagged it, and in that blurr of time, managed to drop Lestrange and apparated away. 

Her mind was racing for now she was safe but for how long? Her mind was cloudy and she wasn’t entirely sure what happened. 

She thought she was a goner, but she managed to get her hands on her wand. She thought she managed to land a stunner on the dark witch, who dropped her wand, and then she was able to apparate away. She should have ended her. Bellatrix won’t show her mercy, so why should she? Why _did_ she? 

Bellatrix took everything from her. She had to obliviate her family to save them, and she hoped that Death Eaters hadn’t decided to kill them just because they were related to her, regardless of the fact that they didn’t even remember they had a child. The dark witch killed Dobby, her cousin Sirius Black, and even her own niece. She had no morals and deserved to die. But it was far too late. Hermione was sure that Bellatrix was already free from the stunner so returning to finish the job was out of the question. 

_It is too late_ , she lamented. 

**_It’s not too late._** A part of her mind spoke, **_You can still kill her. And you should. Why should we die like a hunted beast? Should we be content with dying without a fight? If we must die, we should take them out with us. And who better to kill than Bellatrix Lestrange?_**

Hermione had never heard that voice before, but it wasn’t wrong. 

**_Now, it is too late to fix this world, but we can save it still. This can be corrected._**

All she had to do was break into the Ministry and steal a time turner, she knew they had some elsewhere in the building. Not all of them were totally destroyed from their encounter in the Department of Mysteries. All she had to do was steal one or die trying. 

Entering the Ministry was surprisingly easy. Apparently something major had their attention, so Hermione slipped in with ease. She managed to make it into the Time Room where she hoped to snag one of the remaining time turners. 

Just as she grabbed one, she heard a surprised voice behind her utter, “Granger?” 

Behind her was Draco Malfoy, whom she immediately stunned before he could scream and notify the others. But if he found her, how long would it take for the others to notice and find her. She couldn’t chance them catching her nor could she apparate away due to the Ministry's wards. 

**_Do it! Use the time turner and make everything right. KILL BELLATRIX BLACK!_**

Hermione quickly set the time turner to a date in the past, not caring too much for its accuracy, she just needed to go back over 30 years to kill a younger less experienced Bellatrix Lestrange. In her haste, Hermione failed to notice when the ring on her left hand caught the side of the time turner’s hourglass, cracking it. 

Something went awry, rather than reappearing in the Ministry of Magic, Hermione found herself in Hogsmeade. 

“Cissa, Andy,” a familiar voice called out near her, “come on.” 

Turning around to find the owner of the voice, Hermione is greeted by the sight of Bellatrix Lestrange, who appeared to be in her sixth or seventh year. Bellatrix Black, Hermione mentally correct, was stunningly beautiful. She was still beautiful even after fourteen years in Azkaban, but now was even more so, unmarked by deterioration and malnourishment from years in a madhouse. 

Hermione’s arm was both itchy and in pain from the mad woman. Yet, here she was, in the past, smiling and enjoying the weekend with her sisters. 

_It was unfair._

Most of Hermione’s youth was spent fighting a war against a dark lord. A war they lost. 

_It wasn’t fair._

She should be searching for her soulmate and falling in love; not searching for a dark wizard’s horcruxes. She should be having fun with family and friends; not burying them if she was lucky enough to safely recover their bodies. 

And here Bellatrix was having fun with her family, seemingly unaware of what was to come: The war, the destruction, the death, the murder, and the torture. Who she would become a Death Eater, a monster. 

**_Kill her now._**

**_Do it!_**

**_NOW!!!_**

Hermione raised her wand. Bellatrix’s back was to her. She wouldn’t know what hit her. All she had to do was cast the killing curse. 

_No._

It was wrong to kill her now. To strike her down now would be leagues easier, but it would lower her to Bellatrix’s level. Harming kids. Maiming them. And killing them. 

**_Kill her now._**

_If Bellatrix can’t change, I’ll stop her._

Hermione’s head was killing her. The voice in her head was shrieking, that she had to pay. Bellatrix has to be stopped. She must die by her hands. 

_If Bellatrix continues down her path to self destruction_ - _which more than likely she will-I’ll end her._

Ignoring the incessant and quite frankly disturbing voice crying for murder and spouting of things about justice and retribution, Hermione still had to pick a date. She couldn’t wait around forever for Bellatrix to turn evil nor could she miss her opportunity to stop her. She needed a definite date and location where she knew the Death Eater Bellatrix would be in the near future. 

_The Longbottoms._

\--- 

Longbottom’s residence, 1981 - Not too long after Our Lord's First Death 

Hermione arrived outside the house and hid in the shadows. According to the newspapers this is when and where the Death Eaters would strike. This would be the crime that landed Bellatrix Lestrange in Azkaban. They couldn’t catch her or pin her to her other crimes, but this one is the crime where she’d mess up, but not before torturing Alice and Frank Longbottom into insanity, leaving her friend Neville to be raised by his grandmother, while his parents were placed in Saint Mungo's, where they never recovered. 

Four dark cloaked individuals approached the house. The one who she assumed to be Bellatrix seemed to linger behind, glancing around at the shadows and scratching at her Dark Mark. 

Perhaps she sensed her? No matter. Hermione inhaled deeply and steadid her nerves. 

She had already planned everything out in her mind. All she needed to do now was to execute it or die trying. Lure Bellatrix away from the others, cast Silencio so she couldn’t call for backup, bind her with Petrificus Totalus, and then kill her. 

Summoning her courage, Hemione steadied her hand and set her plan into motion. There was no turning back after her wind spell rustled the bushes causing already suspicious Bellatix to investigate them. 

“Silencio,” she whispered, while the voice in her head cheered with glee. Revenge against _them_ was near. 

A quickly uttered, “Petrificus Totalus,” bound Belltrix before she could identify Hermione from the shadows. 

In instance, Hermione was on top of her with a knife. Rather than casting the killing curse, Hermione elected to go about it the muggle way, stabbing the struggling dark witch in the heart. 

Despite the body bind and being knocked backwards to the ground, Hermione had to admit Bellatrix did put up a slight fight, by squirming. Apparently Bellatrix could fight some of the curse off. 

But it was to not avail, the knife found its mark and plunged into the dark witch’s black heart. The woman’s struggles ceased, but Hermione was unsure if it was because of the curse or because she succumbed to death. 

Once her heart stopped pounding out of her chest, Hermione reached down and checked the Death Eater for her pulse. It was gone. Bellatrix was dead. 

The voice in her head was pleased. 

Hermione’s body relaxed as the person from her nightmares was no more. Perhaps on her return, the world would be better. Bellatrix was Voldemort's best and most devoted follower. She managed to cripple Voldemort from the start. With her gone, the Death Eaters were weaker. With her gone, Hermione saved Dobby, Sirius, and Nymphadora, as well as the others who were hunted down by the dark witch’s task force, but she still had two more people to protect, the Longbottoms. Barty Crouch Junior, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange were still nearby and still had to be dealt with. 

Hermione’s scar burned, probably to do with the time travel related changes considering she just killed the woman responsible for its creation. However, saying it burned was putting it lightly. It was like a raging inferno of pain, easily outmatching any pain she felt on the day it was created. To make matters worse, it was also itchy as hell. She had to resist with every fiber of her being not to claw her skin apart and risk injuring herself more. 

Hermione barely heard the loud crack behind her. It seemed like someone apperated behind her. Quickly she turned and saw a girl behind her. She looked to be around seventeen and had silver hair that faded into blue at the tips. 

Most oddly, she had tears in her eyes. Surely, she wouldn’t shed tears if she knew the horrors the dead woman would unleash if she survived. 

The silver haired teen focused her eyes off of Bellatrix’s prone form and shifted her gaze onto Hermione like she remembered she was there. The wand that was loosely gripped in her hand was suddenly gripped tighter so much so her knuckles turned white. And as she glared at Hermione, she moved with the speed of lightning, casting a spell which struck Hermione dead on. 

The last thing she saw before passing out, was the girl sobbing and grabbing Bellatrix’s body. 

“Mum, you can’t die please don’t die,” she pleaded, as she cried into the dead woman’s shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Bellamione Coven's June Event 2020 Day: 15 Bonus SFW prompt.
> 
> Prompt: “You can’t die please don’t die”
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is not the end. I fully plan on expanding on this someday, I just needed to hit the deadline.


End file.
